tornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stench of Signals
The Stench of Signals is the seventh mission of Torn. In this mission, the player must navigate through the sewers to re-activate the X.I.A. Agency's signals. This mission is the first puzzle-oriented mission. Plot The Headmaster tells X27 that the signal is being blocked from the sewers, so the player must head down there and fix it. Throughout this mission, there are multiple puzzles and challenges that the player must navigate through: the first section involves a parkour course, a maze, and a sand-moving puzzle. After completing each challenge, the player must collect a Startup Key. Following the sand puzzle, the player must place the three Startup Keys on a generator to activate the generator and move on to the next part of the level. In the next part of the level, there is a number puzzle (the answers are 6 and 9), a pressure plate maze challenge, and a triple-decker maze. Again, after completing each challenge, the player must collect Startup Keys. Following the triple-decker maze, the player must again place the three Startup Keys on the generator to activate the generator and unlock the final portion of the level. The final portion of the level consists of a "one lever unlocks the exit" room, followed by a small lava parkour challenge. After the lava parkour, the player will reach the exit, The Headmaster will call back and tell X27 that the signals are fixed, and the mission will end. Objectives *Head down into the sewers *Find and fix the two signals by getting Startup Keys Gallery Sewers 1.png|Entrance to the sewer Sewers 3.png|The player has just entered the sewer Sewers 4.png|The first parkour challenge Sewers 5.png|Aerial view of the parkour Sewers 6.png|Sign warning the player not to cheat Sewers 7.png|Entrance to the first maze Sewers 8.png|The sand block challenge Sewers 9.png|Aerial view of the sand challenge Sewers 10.png|The first generator Sewers 11.png|The number challenge Sewers 12.png|The number (6) Sewers 13.png|The number (9) Sewers 14.png|The pressure plate maze challenge Sewers 15.png|Sign referencing the Bonus Challenges of Chris6dizzle Sewers 16.png|Level 3 of the triple-decker maze Sewers 17.png|Level 2 of the triple-decker maze Sewers 19.png|The lever room Sewers 20.png|The lava parkour Sewers 21.png|The lava parkour Sewers 2.png|Manhole where the player will exit the sewer Trivia *A few of the challenges in this mission were taken from Chris6dizzle, including the lever room (Find the Lever) and the pressure plate maze (Bonus Challenges). In fact, in the pressure plate maze room, there is a sign that reads "If you played the bonus level of Chris6dizzle, this might ring a bell." *At the end of the mission, there is an Easter Egg referencing the popular "Big Smoke's Order" meme from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. When X27 calls and asks The Headmaster if the signal is working, The Headmaster will recite the first half of Big Smoke's order: "I'll have 2 number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip..." X27 will then say that the signal must've gotten switched with Cluckin' Bell's, but The Headmaster will reply that he was kidding, and that the signal IS fixed. *This mission introduces Blazes as an enemy. *This mission features the only appearance of Rats as enemies. *The answer to the number challenge is 69, which could possibly be an innuendo to the sex position of the same name. *When the player is teleported to the exit of the sewers, if they do not climb the ladder and exit the hole by the time the dialogue finishes, the hole will close on them, trapping them inside. However, the player has a good 30 seconds to escape, which is plenty of time. Category:Missions in Torn Category:Easter Eggs in Torn